Sarge
Sarge is an army truck in Cars that is friends with Fillmore. He is a World War II model Jeep Willys. He has earnt a lot of experience on the battlefield. He's playing a father figure for all the cars in Radiator Springs. Cars Bio "Ask Sarge about his military service and he'll regale you with stories of daring fearlessness! Like the time his tank friend lost his track in The Battle of the Bulge and Sarge had to tow him to safety. For his bravery, Sarge received the Grille Badge of True Mettle! It's displayed front and center at Sarge's Surplus Hut, side by side with Sarge's own brand of The Mother Road survival kit. He guarantees that if you break down, this kit will help you get through the night and maybe the next world war, and it all stows nicely in your trunk.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. In the Film Sarge is a 1941 Willys military Jeep. He proudly served in World War II (his license plate reads "41WW2") and received the Grille Badge of True Mettle for towing a tank to safety in the Battle of the Bulge and Medal of Honor for other heroism. He now lives in Radiator Springs and runs Sarge's Surplus hut, where he sells military surplus and his own Mother Road Survival Kit, guaranteed to get you through the next world war should you break down. He believes firmly in order and has his lawn perfectly manicured and mowed twice a day. Every morning he plays a rousing rendition of Reveille and raises the American flag, only to be interrupted by his neighbor Fillmore who simultaneously plays Hendrix's rendition of the Star Spangled Banner. Despite their constant bickering, Sarge and Fillmore appear to be close friends. Cars 2 Bio Green Army Jeep Sarge is a patriotic veteran who runs the Radiator Springs Army surplus store, Sarge’s Surplus Hut. Sarge’s no-nonsense attitude often leads to bickering with his hippie friend, neighbor and polar opposite, Fillmore. Despite their differences, the two are almost inseparable – even throughout their world travels. A security specialist with military connections around the globe, Sarge joins Lightning McQueen and Mater at the World Grand Prix as a member of Team Lightning McQueen. In the Film In the film, he is seen with Fillmore for most of the time. In Italy, he is amazed at a drink he has which Fillmore says is organic. He also summons the army and Scotland Yard to fight and catch the lemons. At the end, Fillmore says he replaced Lightning's fuel. He also finally says, "man." Cars Land Sarge appears in the Radiator Springs Racers ride in Cars Land, next to Fillmore at Flo's V8 Cafe when you come into town. He will see you come into town and yell, "Incoming!" Then Fillmore says that he's feeling in love. Sarge tells him that what he's feeling is just a bad sparkplug. Trivia *Sarge's license plate reads "41WW2", a reference to World War II and the year the US got in the war, 1941. *Three versions of Sarge have been released in the Cars Die-Cast Line, a regular version, a pit crew version, and a version where he is saluting the flag. *Sarge is modeled on the famous Willys MB 'Jeep'. *In one scene in Cars, Sarge says to his next-door neighbor, Fillmore "Take a car wash, hippie!" a switchblade of Sarge's line is used again by Carl Fredricksen in Up. *Sarge makes a Cameo in Planes 2 : Fire and rescue, when Mayday is showing Dustt old photos of a fire fighting plane taking off, Sarge can be seen at the left side of the runway. Die-casts Desert-sarge.jpg|Sarge's first die-cast Ror-saluting-sarge.jpg|Saluting die-cast Fl-pit-crew-member-sarge.jpg|Pit Crew Member die-cast S1-race-team-sarge.jpg|Cars 2 Race Team Sarge die-cast RACETEAMSARGE.PNG|Cars 2 Race Team Sarge Lights & Sounds die-cast ыыыыыы.jpg|color changers 150px-DisneyWebsite.png 185px-808.jpg References Category:Military Cars Category:Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Mater-National Characters Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Primary Heroes Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Unidentified Flying Mater Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cars Land Characters Category:Mater the Greater Characters Category:Monster Truck Mater Characters Category:Heavy Metal Mater Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 1 Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 2 Characters Category:Book Characters